


i like the way you wind it around (i like the way you dance with light eyes)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [76]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Dancing, Dorks in Love, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: If Roger had been paying attention to anything other than the giddy drunk Brian flailing – er dancing – in front of him, he might’ve seen Deaky wander towards the club DJ.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Queen Prompts [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265597
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	i like the way you wind it around (i like the way you dance with light eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill

If Roger had been paying attention to anything other than the giddy drunk Brian flailing – er dancing – in front of him, he might’ve seen Deaky wander towards the club DJ. Freddie had promised to stay out of his “pathetically long plan to woo Brian May” for the night.

He is doing quite well, wooing Brian if he does say so himself.

The heady EDM draws him to the flush high on Brian’s cheekbones and the stubborn curls plaster to his forehead and neck from the sweat. He is a touch past too drunk, matching Brian drink for drink but stronger than the beers Brian is so fond of.

They are given space, too. Not that Roger will admit to the sharp glares he gave to any man or woman getting a little too close to Brian, who is happily oblivious to the advances in his state.

_Mate, he’s oblivious when he is sober._ Roger carefully shoves Deaky’s voice to the back of his head.

“Well, I think it’s time we slow it down, let all you partiers catch your breath, get a drink.”

That’s when Roger notices the mischievous look from Deaky to Freddie, and he knows that he’s missed something. The thrum of the song dies out from his chest, only to drop into a slow song. It takes him a bar and a half to realize that this is Brian’s favorite love song.

John only grins at the helpless look Roger sends him. He glances back at Brian, the song is taking a little longer to register. Roger gets distracted by the parted lips as Brian tries to regain the breath. Most of the dance floor has vanished taking the DJs advice to get a refill. Some couples sway together, and the more drunk patrons continue to bounce as though the beat is the same.

It annoys him for some inexplicable reason.

Brian blinks, “I love this song!”

Roger wants to say he knows, and dismiss it. There is curl in his chest at the excited look on Brian’s face, and he is reaching out before he is even aware of moving. Brian’s hands swallow his. They turn in place, too awkward to do much else.

He gives up after fifteen seconds and begins to lead them into a proper slow dance. It is not more than swaying, because his classical dance training extends to the waltz he had to learn for his cousin’s wedding, and the time signatures do not match up. Besides Brian is a little too unsteady to do anything coordinated.

Roger will explain this as a drunken fancy in the morning. The song ends a little too soon for his liking. He knows it’s because he spent too much time panicking about this. To his great pleasure, the DJ doesn’t resume the EDM, perhaps grateful for the break or foresight on John’s behalf.

It’s the latter because John is like that.

They sway and spin a little faster to match the tempo. Roger still eying the group that continues to bounce to a rhythm that’s much faster. His gaze, as always is drawn back to Brian. He can’t help but take in the way hazel eyes are slipping closed with sleep, and how the usual tightly strung form is lax and lanky.

Roger really wants to kiss him.

He’s pulling away from Brian before he can process that he had, in fact, kissed Brian May. Roger is spinning his head trying to think of excuses, then he is dipped backward. Brian kissing him hotly.

They are both far too drunk for something that requires dexterity and concentration. Roger is still surprised when his back hits the ground and Brian sprawls on top of him. It doesn’t hurt, but his brain is still looping around the fact that Brian May kissed him.

Like an actual kiss. Not their affection pecks (which, Roger begrudgingly agrees with John that Brian is a little oblivious).

Freddie’s wheezing draws them out of their little world. John is clutching onto Freddie’s shoulder as he doubles over in laughter. It is not surprising that Freddie recorded the whole thing, but he still blushes.

He had a whole plan, step number 65 was kissing Brian during a visit to the museum and when they’re in the planetarium watching the Big Bang or whichever movie was playing. It’s very far from kissing in the middle of a sticky club dance floor and then falling over each other.

Brian is laughing too, a quiet huff but his eyes are bright with joy. He can’t complain about it reaching the same end, then.

“I am so showing this at your wedding.”

Truthfully, he can’t bring himself to care, because marrying Brian is going to be the most perfect day no matter how much Freddie hijacks it to “give my best friends the wedding they deserve but can’t plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave your thoughts below or come talk to me on Tumblr.


End file.
